


A Long Road

by Jancem21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Depression, F/F, F/M, Human Trafficking, Knotting, Multi, Nightmares, Omega Clarke, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancem21/pseuds/Jancem21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke hasn't felt safe since she was 5, she hasn't felt like she hasn't wanted to die since she was 14. The worst thing is it's all her fault for being an omega. or that's what she thinks. Pain is all she has know for three years. Will anything change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoplessness

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys and girls! So a few things i'd like to say. 1. TRIGGER WARNING - take this seriously. 2. I will try my best to update each SUNDAY so feel free to check back then (although there may be more if i'm inspired). 3. This is my first fic and is NOT beta read, if you would like to be a beta for me or find anything wrong in the posts put it in the comments please :). 4. I am open to suggestions feel free to comment them :). 5. Kudos and Comments do help *wink*.

Clarke Aged 5  
Clarke lay tucked in her bed as Jake smiled down at her softly. 

'Night night sweety, Love you.'

'Night Daddy, Love you too.' Clarke replied as Jake pulled her into a hug peppering her forehead with kisses. 'Wheres Mummy?' asked Clarke.

She's at work till late, it's a big day for her, shes campaigning for mayor.' Replied Jake pried shining in his voice.

Clarke's' face soured 'I'll tell Mummy to come kiss you good night when she gets back OK? Love you.' Jake consoled

Clarke woke to the touch of cloth upon her face and moved her small arms up to hug Abby. When she opened her eyes however she saw two strange men above, she tried to scream and wriggle away but the cloth muffled it and she was far too weak to get away. The second man injected her with something and she fell into unconsciousness. 

Abby grinned to herself as she walked into the house; The speech had gone extremely well with 3000 people more attending than expected, It was almost sure now that she was going to be mayor. Waking a sleeping Jake with a kiss on the cheek she excused herself before she got settled to go kiss Clarke goodnight.

'JAAAAAAAKKKKEEEEE! JAAAAAKEEEEEEEE!!' the frantic scream echoed around the house 'WHERE THE FUCK IS CLARKE!!!'

Clarke woke to the face of a women who announced her self to be Nia. Nia shushed Clarke's immediate protests and introduced her to what Nia said was the Omega learning centre where she would stay till deemed fit. Clarke tried to pull away until a sharp hand connected with her cheek.

'You insolent BRAT.' Nia screeched. 'You will learn your place! Take this one to processing, wipe her memories of any family.  
12 Years Later

The door slammed shut with a harsh clang; the sound reverberating throughout the chamber. Clarke flinched, slowly curling herself into a smaller ball as the overpowering stench of two alphas invaded her senses. She grasped at the stained rags that covered her chest with the limited movement the handcuffs that bound her provided her trying to deny both her nature to submit and to preserve some self respect. As she expected it didn't help and she felt a painful heat fill her stomach and new that she was wet. The IV drip provided her both pain and life giving her the sustenance to stay alive, the medicine to keep her wounds from being infected and the serum that pained her so much. The serum forced an artificial reaction making her aroused as though she were in heat to the alpha pheromones that smothered her. It was too much and she threw her head bank in submission revealing a plethora of various bruises of all shapes and colours. The damage extended to the rest of her body downwards. Bite marks littered her bare skin and patchwork of scars and scabs. Her ribs jutted out, each one clearly visible. Some had been broken and healed wrong, some not yet healed, leaving awkward angles. The pipes gurgled as the water was turned on and soon a torrent of ice cold water blasted her semi-naked body. The human fluid and waste that coated her skin and chest cover were scraped away leaving red inflamed skin underneath. Clarke gasped as the strong force of water crashed against the bruises that adorned her broken skin. Grinning, the man wielding the hosepipe moved closer into the gloomy light. Raising her head Clarke saw the sadistic face of Emerson grinning back at her.  
'Please' Clarke rasped, her throat sore from abuse and a lack of use. 'please stop'  
The smile on Emerson's' face only widened as her heard the barely audible whisper. He kicked the fingers that held pitifully to the bars and smirked at the audible crunch and howl that accompanied the action.  
Clarke pulled her hand back quickly as she cried out in pain. She clutched the ruined hand to her broken body, cradling it as blood stained her skin. Tears flowed silently down her face and joined the fresh blood on her skin as the penetrating clunk of the key being turned sounded as her cage door was opened. She moaned as the alpha scent got even stronger as he entered the tiny cell, fluid running openly down her legs, dripping onto the floor. A hard punched smashed into her stomach and she doubled over, blood dripping from her mouth. Clarke was completely docile, the level of arousal, her injuries and the drugs kept her that way. There had been a time where she had fought. It was useless. Rough hands grabbed her bare legs yanking her from her confines tearing the IV drip that kept her alive from her wrist without at care. Clarke offered no resistance too weak and drugged to move. Clarke rubbed against the floor as she was dragged along. Her broken ribs, arm and fingers bounced against it painfully. In her barely functioning mind she thought back to how naive she was.

Clarke thought back, the first nine years of her captivity hadn't been that bad. In comparison at least. She was given some education, privacy and peace. She often complied and for the first six years she didn't really know anything was wrong. She even interacted with other captive omegas at a pretence of a school they had set up. At fourteen her first heat hit. It smashed into her leaving her senseless and helpless. A week later she was put in her cage. She hadn't been out since.  
Three years. Trapped. Abused. Tortured. Left covered in her own waste and other mens. Her body marred with scars. They had however never raped her and for that she was infinitely thankful. It would be the last straw for her. Clarke wondered why she was treated differently from the other omega sluts. All the others seemed to be taken off the street and kept in cages for a maximum of one hose cycle. In fact she had been kept (sexually at least) completely pure.  
'Come on slut' Emerson cackled maniacally 'you need your brand for the show next week, you'r centre stage!'  
Clarke whimpered her mind screaming at her to run; to escape as she processed the information. She knew about the shows. The girls in the cages always left for a show or to a new master. They never returned  
Clarke gasped awake as she was slammed down onto a rough stone slab table. Her unresponsive hands and feet spread by grabbing hands and she was once again chained down, her mouth wrenched apart and a gag forced deep into her throat. 'We wouldn't want you to bite that nice little tongue of yours off in pain would we whore?' Emerson asked pressing a harsh kiss against her cheek.  
Suddenly the other man who had walked with them spoke: 'Emerson!' his harsh voice that had both Clarke and Emerson flinching spat across the room 'We don't have all day. Get on with it.' Emerson turned back to her his eyes black with lust. 'NOW!' the voice barked.

Slowly Clarke felt heat and for the first time in three years wasn't freezing. She craned her neck weakly trying to see its source. When Clarke finally saw it she wished she was still freezing. To her left lay a furnace and inside it a metal rod with a large 'S' mark at the end. Clarke's eyes widened and, with what little strength she had, pulled at her restraints.  
'Shhh, shhh there there little girl, The mystery man patted her head. 'It will all be over soon, you will be marked and owned.  
With a terrifying sizzle Emerson lifted the burning hot poker from the the coals grinning at Clarke's petrified expression. Her eyes pleading, begging for mercy. It didn't help. Clarke screamed as the searing pain wracked her body as the burning hot poker pressed against her bare flesh. The smell of burning flesh filled the air overpowering even the two alphas scent.She thrashed involuntarily her back arching off the slab. The scream reached new heights as Emerson pressed it against her harder and her she became silent. Mouth agape in a silent scream. Clarke's mind could no longer cope and she fainted falling back against the slab with a dull thud.  
Clarke slowly took in her all to familiar environment she was back in her cage. The bottom right side of her naval heavily bandaged. It throbbed in pain, pounding in her head and Clarke gasped as she saw the trail of blood that encrusted her body. Clarke groaned as the pounding in her head quickened and fainted into a blissful darkness.


	2. Brace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people here is chapter two, again not the longest and still very dark, next chapter (which is already half written should be posted a little earlier than Sunday so you might get two chapters this week and you will get introduced to lexa next chapter! hope you enjoy!!

Clarke again woke to the hose blasting a tidal wave of sub zero water. It felt like it was stripping the skin from her body. She coughed and spluttered as the water was directed into her face and she struggled to breathe. Emerson approached still wielding the hose and grabbed her head through the bars, yanked open her mouth and forced the head of the hose down it. Clarke's cheeks swelled as she struggled to breath, holding Clarke by the hair he moved the pipe further into her mouth until it hit the back causing Clarke to gag and held it there. Shutting her eyes Clarke twisted frantically, trying to pull away but was rooted in place as she tried to breathe. The more she squirmed the more intense the covering of alpha pheromones in the air became and the more she struggled the more the air became blanketed. She gagged again, harder this time and a spray of vomit spurted out covering herself and pooling on the floor in front of her. Clarke collapsed into it panting hard, unable to support herself.  
'You will need to do better tomorrow, you're the main event of the auction. You'll be on show the entire day and at the end the alphas or betas and your future owner that want to sample your whore mouth get to try it out. Having said that some of them I'm sure will quite like it.' grinned Emerson.

 

Clarke's mind whirred... as she tried to find someway to escape for tomorrow. She was going to be flogged off to an owner... sighing in her mind she thought maybe she would get a kind one, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as long as she as a good girl.  
A boot splashed down into the puddle of vomit next to her and then a second. Squatting down Emerson grinned cruelly at her 'oops' he exclaimed...'I appear to have stood in your mess, clean by boot.' Clarke reached for the discarded hose next to her and as she got hold of the handle a boot crunched her hand beneath it as Emerson stomped on it, purposefully twisting it to cause maximum pain. Clarke screamed and tried to yank her hand out from under it. This however only made it worse as the large imprints on the bottom of the shoe shredded Clarke's skin. A hand clamped down on her face either side of her mouth and forced her to look back at Emerson's grin 'with your tongue bitch' he smirked maliciously. Clarke cringed as she moved her head back down and began licking the watery vomit off the shoe. Unable to help herself she heaved once again, this time however nothing came up as she had already vomited what little contents her stomach had held. Emerson grew tired of Clarke's pitiful licks and picked the hose back up, blasting Clarke again as she continued licking. 

 

Turning the water off after one more run along Clarke's body Emerson exclaimed 'OK bitch! That's your wash before the show, DO NOT get yourself dirty again you fuck hole? You understand? Spend the rest of the night remembering your lessons, you had better not have forgotten any or the crowd and your new owner will be most displeased and you will be punished for being the dumb little cunt that you are. Sleep well' he cackled at his ironic wishes.  
Clarke nodded frantically as she backed away into the cleanest corner of her cell dripping water as she moved. Her tiny voice broke through 'No dirt' was all she managed to say. Curling up in her corner she hugged her stick thin legs to her flat chest trying to stay warm. She shook, the silence overwhelming, she ran through her lessons in her head. Clarke knew she MUST please her owner and the crowd after all Clarke thought it's what she is alive for. For the next twelve hours she sat there shivering, eyes blank staring ahead not seeing just repeating her lessons.

 

Clarke didn't sleep at all. She sat in the same position curling in on herself whimpering with abject terror for tomorrow. Tomorrow. Clarke should be happy, she knew it. She was a naughty girl because she should be over the moon. She was finally going to fulfil her role in this world and pleasure Alpha's and Beta's. Clarke wondered if she was just fundamentally broken, no matter how hard she tried she could only think of it was rape and abuse. She was jealous of the other omega holes, the ones that hadn't had there hope and innocence kept for years only to have it brutally ripped from her in front of a roomful of people.

 

Voices brought her back from her inner monologue as she stayed stock still, hoping against hope that it wasn't time already and that they would leave in peace. Walk past her cage into to another room. Unfortunately they were here for her.

'Is it awake?' one voice enquired.

'Not sure... we'll see, hand me the keys' replied the other man. 

The scent of the two men got stronger although not overbearing, betas probably, as the footsteps got louder and the clang signalled the opening of the cage door. Clarke tensed almost invisibly. Clarke evened her breathing trying to seem asleep.

'Hey slut' the man yelled, Clarke didn't respond.

Unseen to Clarke the man turned to the other beta and shrugged before viciously swinging his metal tipped boot. It collided full force with her freshly branded naval and Clarke shrieked in agony and spasmed on the floor. The sound of laughter boomed around the chamber as Clarke whimpered in pain.

'Well if she wasn't before she is now! Go get the IV.' He chuckled.

An iron grip clamped onto her neck and another on her lower back pinned her to the floor. The second beta had meanwhile prepared another IV tube and strode over to where she was, yanked out the current one and roughly shoved in the new one. Stepping back he took a moment to admire his handy work.

'Perfect, by the time you're needed for the show you will be literally begging for it like the little slut you are you will be able to take a swim in that tight little cunt of yours it will be so wet!' the beta declared. 'Also don't worry if you feel you can't move properly it's just to make you a bit more...compliant. His mouth broke out into a smirk. Well, our job is done here, hey Dax, what do you reckon she'll fetch? 

'Not sure Pike, she's alright, probably have decent tits when she gets a bit of weight, she'll be tight no doubt... about £100,000 i'd guess.

Clarke had no idea how much £100,000 was but didn't care. Glaring at them both she stored the names away in her mind adding to the list of her known tormentors, with it she felt a little better instead of them just being nameless unpredictable monsters, they were just monsters.

'That it?!' exclaimed Pike 'Pfff that's way too low man! I say this one's sure be worth about £150,000 to £180,000 maybe even reach £200,000 if they get competitive and she's you know who's daughter!'

'Oh... fuck, yea, I forgot about that... yeah in that case I'd say about £200,000 as well. You gonna be betting?' Dax replied changing his estimate.

'Naaa I'll give her a try when shes out to be sampled though, just ... well, look at that mouth aint that right sweet cheeks? 'He asked turning his attention to Clarke. 'But na' he reiterated to Dax, 'I picked myself up a cheap whore a week back, only £50,000 but she's a real gem.' Pike unzipped his trousers giving his growing erection space as he felt himself get hard just thinking about the bitch. Anyhow let's go, the bitch is looking at me weird.'

The sounds faded as the two Beta's walked away leaving Clarke alone with silence smothering her. Slowly she started to feel the effects of the new drugs. Her actions became sluggish, clumsy and uneven. She tested again waving her hand in front of her face and watched uncaring as the edges blurred. Next came the stimulation, the furnace that grew in her stomach spread its molten led to her entire body, so much of it it was painful. Every tiny adjustment of her malnourished body or movement of her legs led to so much arousal it had her biting her tongue to hold in screams. 

Clarke entered a trance like state slumped against the side of the cage whimpering in pain eyes closed almost unconscious. The door to her cage slammed open. Clarke braced herself, she knew what was happening. It was time.


	3. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Lexa, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven as well as Lexa seeing Clarke for the first time. Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter, some lighter moments aswell (im not all dark) :)

******Two Days Prior - 9:00******

  
Lexa strolled into TonDC Police department, her grin wide and strides bouncy. As she walked past her partners,Octavia, desk she reached into her bag and slammed down a set of papers onto her desk.  
  
Octavia gazed mouth agape in wonder... 'Your smiling!' she exclaimed

'Oh ha ha, very funny O, I do in fact smile and quite often too!' pouting the sent mock dagger eyes at Octavia. 'Amway there is a reason I'm smiling, there was a short pause as Octavia looked back knowing where this was going, aren't you going to ask?'

'No, I'm not' deadpanned O

Lexa's gazed back, unblinking knowing she was more patient than Octavia. Finally Octavia cracked and with a sigh asked 'Why are you so happy?'

'We have a new chief! No more of that Allie bitch!' Grinned Lexa

'oooh oooh!' Octavia squealed. 'Who is it?'

'It's some guy called Lincoln Green, he's the youngest chief ever and apparently very hands on still.' replied Lexa

Octavia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively ' Three questions: one, is he an Alpha or what, two is he fit and if so and three, is he mated?'

'Really O?! REALLY? That's the first thing you think of?' Lexa laughed

Octavia look sheepish but was unable to keep the smile of her face as she said 'What? I need a mate and I want a fine specimen.

'God' Lexa huffed you are one sex driven omega. 'Anyway he's coming in at 12:00 today and apparently we are gonna have a big raid with him straight off the bat.'

  
****12:00****

  
Octavia sniffed the air, something smelt good scratch amazing thought O, where is that coming from? Octavias' files hit the floor with a loud slap. Her attention was glued to something else or rather someone. In the doorway stood Lincoln, full uniform and all. She whimpered 'Oh he's an Alpha alright... that's his scent. ' Hey Lex... Lex' Lexa turned to see O standing still, files at her feet staring mouth agape with 'He's mine' Octavia growled striding purposefully forward leaving her files on the floor'

 

Lexa giggled before encouraging her friend 'Go get him tiger!'

 

'Octavia came back about five minutes later bright red fanning her hands to her face almost bouncing with excitement. 'So' Lexa enquired arching her eyebrow,' How was it?'

 

Octavia paused calming herself before launching into the tale... 'So I walked over to him and said Hiand hookhishandand hesaidHiIveheard' O! Slow down Interrupted Lexa.  
'Ok so basically: I said Hi and he said he heard good things about me and I said I heard good things about him two and he isn't mated, he has no tattoo and then I said so... it would be great to get to know you better, maybe go for a drink after work? and he smiled and took my hand - he has such big hands like omg lexa they huge but so gentle - anyway he said yes and kissed my hand!!!' Lexa, he's the one I can tell!

 

Lexa smiled at her friends antics 'I really hope it works out for you'

****One Day Later - 9:00am****

Lincoln slammed a file on the desk 'OK, so, tomorrow we will be doing a high stress, complex operation. Before I arrived I was working with the Polis task force in conjunction with here, we have been investigating a group of Omega traffickers. These people are the worst of the worst holding onto values from hundreds of years ago when Omegas were seen as lesser beings which they are NOT a prime example would be our own Octavia Blake, one of the most accomplished officers that TDCPD (TonDC Police Department) has ever seen.' Octavia flushed bright red as all eyes in the room turned to her. They treat them like slaves, pieces of meat to be abused and used, like they are property. They must be stopped.'

 

  
We have had an officer infiltrate the organisation known as 'Azgeda inc' over the past few months Azgeda inc is infact a front for. Our insider is Anya Woods who (you all of course know) and she does in fact not have cancer but is under cover as goes by Celeana Kalich a Russian born billionaire turned thrill seeking weapons dealer who is attempting to branch out into other areas of 'business'. She has managed to successfully identify the upper echelon of leaders in Azgeda. Tomorrow at 6:00pm at an Azgeda inc owned Hanger near the docks Our primary two objectives are too take these people down and rescue any Omegas that have been captured. For the rest of the day you will go through the file packs that are in your in-tray, you MUST learn everything. This mission has the possibility to go very badly if it goes south at all. I however have the utmost faith in you, all of you. Ok, go!

  
*****The Day of the Auction*****

  
The mood was tense at the TonDC Station, last minute ammo checks and details gone over and looked at again and again. The Time was 6:00m and It was dark, the winter chill burrowing deep into the bones of the operatives. Lexa tugged on her helmet as she moved towards the armoured van that would be transporting them. She was heading a four man squad of herself, Octavia, Niylah and Tris. The Strike was happening at 7:20pm but the docks were roughly an hour away and they needed to be in position by 6:30pm. Nothing could go wrong.

  
**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**myah**  
**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
** **6:15pm** **

  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, It brings you my great pleasure to introduce our head of operations, Mr Cage!'

 

Cage strolled onto the stage, he looked to the innocent eye like a well dressed, successful businessman but Anya could see the cruel glint in his eye that twinkled as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

 

'Thank you Nia, please please' he held his hand in the air as he quietened the applause. 'Today is our Twenty-Fifth anniversary, a monuments occasion of joy and indulgence. And indulge we will' he sniggered and applause met him.' We have been planning this for many years and we have many excellent paces to buy, one of which has been trained since it was only five years old and has yet to spoil.' Several whoops filled the air and wolf whistles.'It will be the centre of our celebrations and its mouth will service anyone and anything. However... the two other holes it has are ONLY to be touched by the buyer. You may look but not touch. More on that later. First, refreshments!

 

Cage clapped twice and omegas, naked barring the shackles on their necks, wrists and ankles shuffled in carrying all manner of canapés and champagne. 'All these sluts, are here for your purpose feel free to indulge in whatever you wish although,his voice turning sharp for a second' if you wish to mar or maim a slave you must buy them first. Or if you have a more... dirty or bloody interest in one of our whores we will have a showing of some more... sedated holes for you to use in 15 minutes, at 6:45 we will be bringing out the main course you could say.'

 

'Mr Cage? how do we know how much they are?' asked a young man from the back of the room, his long hair hiding his face.

 

'A good question Mr Collins, the starting price is attached to the collar from there the bidding will begin.' he replied a smooth slimy smile spreading across his face.

 

Whispering into the concealed ear piece she was wearing Anya said 'They have started...god it's disgusting.

 

Anya grinned as she walked over to Cage. 'This is a truly amazing spectacle... you train these fuck wholes so well! However I feel the need to empty myself in order to drink some more of that wonderful champagne you have where could i relieve myself?

 

Anya felt herself shudder as Cage just smiled back before yanked a passing Omega towards him, The omegas face stained with tears and cum. He slapped her ass once, 'Toilet' he barked and the girl sank to her knees looking upwards with her mouth open.

 

'Good girl, also I am glad your enjoying the show Ms Kalich. Looking back to Anya he pointed at the girl. 'There you go.' Anya felt herself retch as Cage stared at her expectantly Trying her hardest not to show her reluctance Anya pulled out her dick, and began to piss. It flowed down the girls throat and the girl tried her hardest to swallow but some spilled out running down her breasts and naval onto the brand that lay there. Done she shoved the girl away, she hated herself for what she had to do,hated. It was necessary however, Cage and the other hire ups were know to be extremely on edge at the start of these auctions but calmer later on, drunk and the TDCPD were waiting till this happened. Less resistance and less chance to escape.

  
OK Ladies and Gentlemen we are now going to start the bidding on some more relaxed and open minded sluts, these bitches are made and trained for you nasty nasty habits and can take some serious punishment. Here we have Monroe! She's 18 and has been ours for roughly three months AND is an anal virgin! A fine set of wholes if I do say so myself, start me off at £70,000?. The bidding went on for the next 15 minutes with about 11 omegas being sold, they were chained to their new masters. Monroe went for £120,000.

 

Anya needed out, it was much worse than she expected the smell of cum and puke alongside the almost silent sobbing of the slaves filled the air. She needed this to be over. Soon.

 

Thankfully Cage clambered once again to the stage. 'I hope you are all having a splendid and the stock is up to expectation, if not they can be returned and a full refund provided within a week of purchase. But now, onto the main course, the Créme de la Créme, I give you our dearest Mayors own daughter Clarke Griffin!' The crowd fell silent as Clarke was wheeled on, all holes exposed and opened. 'She has not been touched (at least sexually' Cage joked)' in the entire time she has been missing. His voice shone with pride.

  
Anyas' mind raced... she was so thin... so so thin and her body... my god it was littered with marks of abuse, scars, protruding ribs and offset limbs. And this was the Mayors daughter!! Jesus Christ.... Her eyes although open were dead, dull and glassy. Anya could tell she was so drugged she couldn't even move. The crowd surged forward to get a glimpse of her to see the prized position.

 

'Now remember you can use her mouth and THAT IS IT' Boomed Cages' voice. 'No touching anywhere else.' The bidding started again, monsters clambering over each other to abuse a young girl. Anya felt a burning rage against them and almost lost her cool turning away as the buyers tested the product.

£80,000!

£100,000!

£120,000!

£160,000!

£180,000!

£200,000!

£275,000!

The numbers kept climbing.

£500,000.

The crowd fell silent 'Going once, twice, three times! sold to Mr Finn Collins!' bellowed Cage.

 

Applause echoed around the room as he stalked forward to claim his prize. He stopped at Clarkes' head height... 'Hello you fuck hole I'm your master now. You will obey ME ok?' he grinned, Clarke responded with a barely visible nod, all she could do. 'I'm going to make your training seem like heaven. He grabbed a small blade from his pocket and slowly lowered it to Clarkes' breasts cutting them slightly. He leaned down and lapped and the wounds before standing up again. He smiled showing his blood-stained teeth 'Mmm shes tastes good!' he exclaimed. He walked round the back of her and bent her over in her harness slapping her body. 'Oh you wet, wet whore, you could drown in this pussy.'he exclaimed before he tongued her folds and Clarke moaned. The aphrodisiacs making any contact with anything pleasurable beyond measure.

 

Anya whispered urgently into her ear piece 'We need to move now Clarke Griffin is here I repeat Clarke Griffin! Yes the fucking Mayors daughter!'

 

Finn lined his cock up with the dripping wetness that was Clarkes' pussy.

 

With a thrust they were in, a loud bang followed as flash-bangs blew followed by screams and gunshots. Lexa burst in immediately gunning down Cage who was reaching for a gun before taking out 3 more guards. It was over in an instant and as the dust settled Lexa surveyed the room. Her eyes stopped as she saw Clarke and she sprinted toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! what did you think, feel free to point out any errors or make suggestions on where you would like to see the plot go and ofc feel free to leave kudos xx <3


	4. A New Owner

**Clarke POV**

 

Her new owner moved behind her to take her virginity and Clarke tried to muffle the sobs that threatened to escape her mouth. She knew that wasn't what she should be doing but she was scared. Clarke felt the tip of his penis on her hole and braced herself. Clarke screamed as the doors blew open, splintering into nothing and sending the group of buyers into panic. Clarke started yelped as bright, blinding flashes of light covered her vision. Tears fell freely from her face as the world sank to the painful ringing in her ears and the pure white that she could see. Wriggling frantically Clarke tried to escape the harness that held her in place but stopped when deafening bangs penetrated the ringing of her ears. She knew what was happening, a raid for omegas from a rival trafficker gang. She had heard whispers of them throughout her entire life and remembered if she put up any resistance she would die. She might anyway. Clarke stayed stock still and shut her eyes, she knew that after those noises people died. She lent her head back as far as she could exposing her bare neck She pleaded to herself mentally that she wouldn't die. Clarke suppressed a whimper as she felt blood spray her face and a body fall heavily onto her back, a torrent of blood flooding onto her back and staining her skin crimson. After what seemed like an eternity, the dust settled and Clarke gasped as hands yanked at her restraints pulling forcefully at them as oppressive pheromones filled the air. The world shrank again and she was aware of only muted shouting, this only made her panic more as Clarke new she should listen to her new masters but couldn't. She needed to get out. She thrashed out hard as the buckle around her wrist came free catching her new master across the face.

Strong hands pulled at her loose arm pinning it back against her side. Clarke started sobbing, deep gulps of breath as her body shuddered to match them. She turned to see her new master and receive her punishment.

 

**Lexa POV**

With one final slam of the battering ram (hehe rhymes) the door flew apart. Lexa yelled 'Police, GET DOWN' and charged forward pistol raised swiftly identifying and dispatching Cage and his bodyguards. She glanced around the room before ducking to cover as some of the buyers started returning fire. To her right she saw Anya pull out her own pistol and take down two more guards. Several more fell in a matter of seconds as the warehouse was swarmed with TDCPD officers. The buyers seemed to realise how hopeless fighting would be and emerged, hands in the air, weaponless. Lexa gagged on the scent in he air as the adrenaline rush died down and the oppressive pheromones that the disgusting alphas and betas had been pumping out invaded her senses. Beneath that the smell of shit, piss and sex was noticeable along with the moans of the wounded or sobs or relief as the omega slaves realised who the police were. 

 

Lexa was brought back to reality by the woosh of the stage curtains flapping. Looking up at the stage she saw a girl contained within restraints, the body of Cage slumped against her... how had she not noticed her before? Cage was must have been effectively standing in front of her when she shot him! Oh god... the girl wasn't moving not even her eyes flickering and she didn't look like she was breathing. Oh god, Lexas' mind raced as she ran towards her.  _Please be alive, please be alive,_ she chanted in her head. Reaching the mystery girl Lexa was filled with rage as she shoved Cages' body off her and took in the havoc and abuse that had been wreaked on her. Ribs stuck out of her chest like mountains against the earth and the skin sunk in between. A bleeding S shaped brand pressed uncaringly against her naval as well and a network of bruises, scars and broken limbs littering the rest of her body. Lexa fumed and started pumping out angry pheromones subconsciously. _How dare they treat another person like this!_  Despite being aware of Anya yelling in the background Lexa immediately started unchaining the poor girl, savagely pulling at the restraints with rage. She heaved a sigh as one hand became free only to recoil backwards as the girl came alive in the restraints writhing and twisting, looking for an escape. A wild flail of her fist connected with Lexas head and she reacted immediately pinning the girls arm to her side. 

 

'Lexa! LEXA! Jesus Lex your scaring the poor girl!' Octavias' voice snapped her out her rage and she stumbled backwards breathing hard as she realised the girl was sobbing. Lexa gasped as she realised the pheromones she was emitting and quickly changed them to soothe this shivering girl. She ripped off her kevlar jacket and gently wrapped  the jumper she had been wearing around the naked girl rubbing small circles on her back.

 

'C'mon, lets go get you some clothes and warmed up.' said Lexa gently to the girl as she slowly undid the other restraints.

 

She started to guide the girl towards the police van to get her to the station but her legs gave way beneath her and Lexa only just managed to catch her before she fell completely. The girl started to sob again and Lexa picked her up and carried her towards outside and freedom.

 

**Anya POV**

 

As the door splintered Anya pulled the gun from its hidden holster and fired two shots into two body guards. Two bodies hit the floor. Rage fuelled her aim and passion, not only had she degraded other people to go undercover she had degraded and disgusted herself. It was pay back time. Spinning she took down another body guard and a fleeing buyer took a bullet to the leg, collapsing in pain. However, in her rage she missed the small details such as the buyer to her left reaching for their own gun. It fired. An omega launched herself into Anya knocking her to the floor and out of the way of the bullets. Disorientated Anya checked her body running her hand down to find a spattering of blood but she felt no pain. Next to her however the omega was writhing in pain clutching her lower back. Anya quickly stood up, peaked and took down the attacker. Realising the fight was over Anya screamed for medical assistance as she rolled the omega girl onto her side. To her shock she recognised her, it was the girl Cage had given her to use... She turned away spraying vomit onto the floor as her resolve broke.When she turned back she could see the girls eyes becoming unfocused and knew she needed help and fast. 'Get me that GOD DAMN MEDIC NOW!' she yelled. 'It's gonna be okay... stay with me... whats your name... hey...hey whats your name?'

 

The girls eyes zeroed in on her voice, 'Raven' she whispered.

 

 

 


	5. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven readjusts to society and having somebody who cares about her again and Lexa watches over Clarke. We meet Momma G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter mainly focused around Ranya as we need to wait for Clarke to recover, whenever that will be... if ever... (spooky sounds)
> 
> As always i really hope you enjoy this kudos comments and pointing out of errors or improvements to my writing are always welcome (please try to be constructive rather than rude) :P
> 
> xxjance

**Raven POV**

 

The doctor, a Mr Marcus Kane rubbed small, comforting circles into her back warming her muscles and quieting the pain.

 

"Everything will be okay, what you did was extremely brave and saved the life of another women. The entire world is hailing you as a hero." he reassured, "We'll get you walking again in no time."

 

Raven smiled weakly at the Dr. It wasn't ever going to be ok. Steeling herself she knew that it would... it just seemed so crushing right now.  _Come on Raven! You saved a life! and what a life at that she thought back to that wondrous Alpha. She knew as soon as she saw her she didn't fit, the way she talked to herself and the way she handled herself. She was the real hero... I wonder if she's mated?_ Raven giggled as the Dr left her  _She had literally felt like she was tackling a wall... that muscle..._ Raven allowed her thoughts to run wild as she drifted off into a rather pleasing dream.

 

Jolting awake Raven woke with a sharp gasp, sweat dripped from her forehead and panted to regain her breath. That dream was a breath of fresh air. Huffing she fell back to the bed feeling the fabric cool her bare neck

 

"Hey, hey, you're ok... you're safe now, you're safe." the voice sounded familiar and she winced as she turned her head towards the chair beside her bed. Her mind shutdown, it was her the Officer she had saved and MY GOD was she looking good. A gray tank top showing just the right amount of cleavage and the leather jacket accented her defined muscles perfectly.  _Eyes UP Raven!_

 

Ravens eyes returned to the girls face and her cheek bones... _RAVEN!_ she mentally scolded herself. "er" Raven stuttered.

 

The Alpha looked nervous as she twisted her fingers on each hand. I wanted to be here when you woke first but Dr Kane said that it would be better if I waited. An awkward silence filled the gap as Anya seemed to pause to gather herself.

"My name is really Anya Woods. I work for TDCPD and specialise in undercover infiltration missions. I was sent to investigate a company called Azgeda Inc which we suspected was a front for human trafficking and worse as you know... I... I wanted to apologise for... for your leg, my mistake took something so, so important from you and I can't be sorry enough for that. The other thing I can't apologise enough to you is what I did at the auction." Anya turned away tears pooling in her eyes unable to so much as glance at Raven "I'm disgusted with everything that happened there, ashamed. I despise it and understand if you despise me too. At this Anya broke and cupped her face to her hands burying them into her knees. Between the gasping breathes and sobs Raven strained to make out the repeated whimpers the Alpha was making. "I'm sorry....I, I'm so sorry, forgive me.

 

"Anya, Anya" Reaching out Raven rested a gentle hand of the cheek of the Alpha knowing that she had betrayed herself to treat another person like that especially an omega who she would have been honour bound to protect. "Anya look at me, please." At the soft plea of the omega Anya turned to see Ravens deep hazel eyes gaze back into hers. "It's ok... I forgive you." Anya collapsed into Ravens embrace sinking her head into the younger girls shoulder. They stayed like this for hours, the company of each other providing all the comfort necessary.

 

**Lexa POV**

 

Lexa lifted the girl up without a second thought or strain. It was like lifted a baby, the girl weighed nothing. It was disturbing. The girl shivered in her arms and Lexa held her closer like a fragile prized possession which she was. Fragile at least. Looking at the girls face she saw, behind the drying spit, cum and signs of abuse, she had the potential to be beautiful... beyond beautiful. Majestic. The sound of ambulances brought her out her daze and she moved her eyes away from the girls face. Lexa, seeing  the ambulances ,still holding the girl, ran toward them knowing how badly the girl needed help. Hoisting the girl into the ambulance Lexa snarled possessively as the medic tried to tell her she couldn't ride in the back. Lexa began pumping out possessive pheromones. She didn't know why but she felt more attached to this girl than she had any right to be.

 

It took three days till they were sure Clarke would make it, nobody outside the TDCPD knew of her until then. Lexa liked that. It took three days after the raid till Lexa left the girls room. When the news came through that she was going to make it Lexa was overjoyed finally went home. 

 

Lexa slammed into the door to her sisters room bursting in whooping with joy. Anya gasped as she came, moaning Ravens name through gritted. Lexa burst through the door just in time to see Anya finishing. The first thing that hit her was shock, then embarrassment then the overwhelming pheromones of desire, Anya was in rut. 

 

Shameless Anya cleaned up and wandered into the living room where Lexa waited, It wasn't the first time this had happened, sometimes Lexa interrupting Anya sometimes the other way round. "So... ummm" Lexa blushed, "Clarke will live and the Mayor is going to be notified tomorrow before she makes her statement on Thursday." her heart soaring even as she said it, an unexplained fluttering in her chest formed and she grinned. "Also, who is Raven?" She asked.

 

The sisters settled onto the couch with the pheromone duct on full blast. Although it didn't do anything to stop Anyas' wanting it removed the pheromones from the air allowing Lexa to breathe easily. Anya grinned at Lexa. "She's the most beautiful, precious, forgiving omega you will ever meet... At the auction I... used her... to keep appearances up, Anyas voice quietened as she said this, "Then she saved my life..." Lexa gasped at this, the omega who was getting the Heda Cross for Bravery, the fourth omega ever to be given the honour for saving her life, was the one Anya had fallen for!

 

"Does she know how you feel?" Lexa inquired

 

"I don't know... umm I think she might but I'm not sure." replied Anya A guilty, yet cheeky smirk flashed across the older Alphas face as she looked back to Lexa. "The other thing is... well she was living on the streets before she was captured and...well I offered to let her stay with us after my rut has worn off and when she is well enough. She did save my life after all and I have only damaged hers."

 

Lexa guffawed, " of course you did" she grinned rolling her eyes "you always were one for romantic gestures, but NO loud sex and NO sex when I'm in  AND if you dare to try it on the kitchen table or this couch, I will kill you myself.

 

This time Anya blushed and tucked her head into her shirt in a most un-alpharish way.

**Tuesday**

 

"Mayor" Lexa greeted formally putting forward her hand "It's a true honour to meet you. I'm Lexa Woods."

 

Lexa gasped for air as the Mayor crushed her lungs in a bear hug. Tears spilled from her cheeks freely, waterfalls of joy. "Thank you, Thank you SO much, thank you, thank you, thank you. Please call me Abby and please take me to my daughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this happier chapter! next time we will return to the TDCPD look at the reports linc and Os' relationship (Steamy) :) and maybe Clarke might wake? hint hint 
> 
> As always i really hope you enjoy this kudos comments and pointing out of errors or improvements to my writing are always welcome (please try to be constructive rather than rude) :P
> 
> xxjance <3


	6. New starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabby+Linctavia+ an blonde awakens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this one is 2k in length which is longer than normal I'm gonna aim for roughly 2k now with each update so i hope you appreciate it :P. :D so I hope you enjoy it! we get some new relationship developments and some sneaky things slipped in which will effect the story later :D little bit of smutty goodness kinda. I haven't written smut before soo yeah, if it's bad I'm SOOORRRY!

The walk to Clarkes' room was almost deafeningly silent. It matched the tears that crept down the older Griffins face. Her lips opening and closing in a whispering chant. "Clarke... Clarke." The interlocking clicks of the two womens heels on the floor seemed to get slower and louder almost apprehensive as they got closer to Clarkes room. Abby stopped outside the door gazing through the narrow glass slit into the motionless room; the thankfully steady beep of the heart monitor audible faintly through the door. Abby turned back leaning on the wall her face smudged running make up small shakes riddling her body.

 

"Lexa... I gave up... I GAVE UP ON HER!... how can she ever forgive me..." Sobbed Abby. "Whilst I became Mayor she was being abused and tortured."

 

"Mrs Griffin... Abby, you looked for 7 years, 7 years Abby, without so much as a lead in any of that time! The amount of your life, your time you dedicated to her... It's amazing. There is nothing to forgive." Assured Lexa

 

"I just... what if I kept looking Lexa? We could have found her so much sooner!" Wailed Abby

 

"Don't, Don't torture yourself with the what ifs! They won't help... believe me." Lexa replied. You have your daughter back now, be thankful for that and more importantly be there for her. This is both happy and difficult for you but it will be ten times worse for her and she will need you."

 

Wiping the tears from her eyes Abby raised her head and looked back at Lexa. "You're right of course, thank you."

 

"Just... Abby, don't expect her to be the same happy little girl she was... she will have grown physically and mentally... Don't push her to hard. It won't end well." Warned Lexa.

 

The door slid open as Abby tentatively pushed on it as though scared of shattering a delicate dream. Her hands shook on the door handle before flying to her face as she caught a sharp gasp.

 

Abbys' eyes swept the room. The walls were a sterile light, ice blue. A small table and mirror hugged the wall at the end of the bed with a closed off bathroom in the back corner. The bed sat in the middle of the room, two chairs next to it allowing for visitors and a tower of machines and IV drips on the other side.

  
Clarke lay in the bed. Her arms strapped to her sides with multiple wires and monitors attached to her to monitor her breathing. Abbys eyes finally found her daughter as she stumbled, almost drunkenly, into the the room almost collapsing into the closer of the two chairs.

 

"Why is she restrained?" Abbys tone changed from confused to angry halfway through the sentence.

 

Lexa recoiled at the level of power both in physical intimidation and the amount of pheromones that assaulted her and quickly moved back from Abby.

 

"Please! Abby, calm down! She is restrained for her own safety, she sometimes has fits where she could hurt herself. She yells out and thrashes around. Believe me if we didn't have to we would have them." Placated Lexa.

 

Stumbling back herself Abby recoiled at her own temper. "I'm uh, I'm sorry Lexa I guess I'm a little overprotective right now. I trust that you and the medical staff are right. If you don't mind I'd quite like some time alone with Clarke. If thats ok?" Replied Abby, her voice dropping to a whisper.

 

Lexa immediately agreed ad slowly slipped out the door shutting it quietly behind her as she heard the older women whisper "My baby... My baby...My baby." 

 

**Two Hours Later**

 

Lexa stood outside the door to Clarkes room with Dr Kane and knocked. After waiting for a response and receiving none she quietly entered the room to find Abby asleep with her head resting on the mattress next to Clarke. She heard a slight snort of laughter from Dr Kane that mirrored the grin that had spread across her face. Walking over to Abby Lexa shook her awake gently.

 

"Abby? Dr Kane, the person in charge of treating your daughter needs to run some tests" Started Lexa, at Abbys face she immediately reassured her "Nothing bad just some daily monitoring, blood samples and such. That is all."

 

Stepping forward into the conversation the strong Beta put his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Mrs Griffin." Abby seemed to become alert instantly and appeared almost flustered at the sight of Dr Kane.

 

Running her hands through her hair to make herself more presentable She let out an entirely un-alpharish giggle before exclaiming "Marcus! It's great to see you again... I haven't seen you since... Well, it must be the fundraiser three weeks ago! How many times do I have to ask! Call me Abby"

 

"It was indeed Mrs Grif- Abby and a fine evening it was. I am of course still very grateful for that. I'm also extremely happy for you right now, I am so glad that after all this time you have got Clarke back. You deserve that and so much more. The world has been harsh to you." Replied Marcus smoothly.

 

Lexa found herself admiring the womens resolve as Marcus' words reminded her how Abby had lost her husband just four years after her daughter. It must have been terrible for her. She had given a lot to TonDC in her time as Mayor and all it had done was taken from her.

 

The room was silent as Marcus went about his work, simple kind words offered to Abby from him as she used her presences and pheromones to hopefully comfort Clarke.

 

AS time ticked by visiting hours ended and both Abby and Marcus had other responsibilities to attend to. Finally it was back to just Clarke and Lexa. Walking over to the bed she gently ran her hand across Clarkes sunken cheeks, her eyes analysing every inch of Clarkes face. "Good night Clarke." She whispered. "I hope you wake up soon."

The door shut in unison as the sun dipped below the horizon and for the briefest moment a pair of eyes opened.

 

**At TDCPD**

 

"So people, I'd like to thank you all, every single one of you for the excellent operation that you performed at the Azgeda auction. You did great. You saved a lot of omegas right there and a lot more in that would have been forced into that in the future. You also brought justice to many of the omegas from the past. We managed to track down and recover almost all the other omegas that had been bought in the past. You saved roughly one thousand Omega lives from torture, rape and abuse. That is incredible. We also managed to capture or eliminate 28 of the 30 buyers at that auction with only Nia Winters and Finn Collins escaping. We are tracking both of them and should be arresting them within the next 28 hours. We had similar success with staff with only Carl Emerson escaping who again, is being tracked." Lincoln paused taking a breath.

 

"This is without a doubt one of the most successful operations the TDCPD have ever conducted. Go celebrate! Dismissed." He finished. 

 

Standing up O turned to join her colleagues as she took her time to pack her bag. Just as she was about to walk through the door Lincoln called her over.

 

O walked over her head held high determined to show her strength and to seem worthy to be Lincolns mate, to anyone else it might seem petty but she knew that everything helped. Despite the fact the Alpha was so much more powerful than she was in terms of raw strength, she was going to match him for presence. Another part of her knew it was because she was going to enter her heat soon, another day or two at max but it was important. IT WAS!. 

 

"O" he greeted

 

"Chief" She replied

 

"You're off duty now, call me Lincoln... or Linc" He grinned.

 

"O-Of- Of course Lincoln... Linc." She replied feeling herself go red as she became flustered

 

"I want you to drop the act. I know what it's like to kill for the first time, no matter who he is. I know that it effects you up here and here." Emphasised Lincoln as he tapped his head and heart. "I also know that the raid was most likely harder for you than anyone else in the force except maybe Anya. We all thought it was horrific but it must have been much worse for you."      

 

By now Octavias mask was cracking, over the last few days she had been struggling to cope with taking her first life as well as the conditions the omegas had been in. Knowing it could have been her just for being an omega. It had shaken her to her core.

  
"I want you to know that we are here for you, if you ever need anything we are here for you. I'm here for you."

 

O broke and folded in on herself into Lincolns strong arms as after days of struggling with her feelings she let them all flood out.

 

Lincolns calming voice and big rough hands brought her comfort as he soothed her volatile emotions.

 

They stayed like this for a long time. Lincoln helped the girl through her pain as the sobs slowly faded into hiccups and juddering breaths before evening out.

  
"O?" Linc grinned to himself as he realised that this beautiful complex omega had fallen asleep in his grasp.

 

Hoisting her up he carried her gently to his car before heading home.

 

O rubbed herself sub-conciously bed sheets as she lay face down in Lincolns bed. Her swollen clit finding whatever friction it could as her nipples hardened poking through her thin bra and shirt. Her body woke her begging for release and she snaked her hand down to her dripping core grinding her clit into her hand. Arousal seeped out her virginal slit flowing onto her bed staining the sheet with her juices as she tugged at her pebbled nipples. Her body was alight with desire. The need to be filled, fucked and knotted. Large hands flashed through her mind, a big alpha. A name. Lincoln.

 

*BRRRR BRRRR. BRRRR BRRRR. BRRRR BRRRR* Oh god... her damn phone! She yanked her hand from her panties wiping the sticky come from her hand on the bed sheets. *BRRR BRRRR. BRRRR.BRRRR. urrgh where was it? Opening her eyes for the first time she glanced at her bedside table to find her phone. It was then she realised the room was not hers. The bed somebody else's. Who? The phone rung in her hand again.

 

"Hello?" she asked

 

"Hi O! It's Lincoln, hope you slept alright and you're feeling better. I was just calling to say sorry for not being there when you woke, An old friend came to town out of the blue so I went to see him and then I have to go see the Mayor after work so I won't be back till late. I gave you the day off so take your time and relax. Call me if you need anything ok?" he said jovially.

 

"oh god" Whimpered O her face bright red with embarrassment _I'm at Lincolns... this is his bed...oh god I need to wash it! It smells so good... maybe I can take a T-shirt...How did I get here? oh, fuck i broke down. he's gonna think i'm weak... he'll never want me!_ _You need to respond O_ _._ Octavia quickly ran through her internal dialogue before managing to form a response  "umm yea im good thanks Chi- Lincoln I slept well. Thanks for taking me home after I broke down yesterday. it won't happen again I promise. I uh, I'm gonna head back to my house. I'm sorry for being so weak. _Good, apologise assure him it won't happen again!_

 

"Octavia... don't ever apologies for feeling again, I know people who have shut down after their first kill. You take as long as you need. You're emotions are part of you, one of the best aspects about you. Don't be ashamed of them. You don't have to be strong all the time. You are one of if not the strongest most beautiful Omegas I've ever met. Be proud of yourself." He assured her.

 

 _OMG he said I'm strong... and beautiful! maybe I still have a chance._ Sniffling slightly, her heat making her emotions more prominent, she stammered "I... thank you Linc... I'll see you at work soon." 

 

"Goodbye O." he replied                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! that's that. what did you think? i hope you enjoyed it. As always feel free to comment any thoughts point out any mistakes and be constructively critical! Kind comments and kudos always appreciated <3 xx - Jance


	7. Mummy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is shorter as my hard drive died where i had the chapter saved and i had to rewrite the entire thing on my phone, will be fixed by next week! so back to normal then... I'm slightly gay for O. Love yall! <3

Octavia POV

Octavia could feel her hands shaking as she threw the phone down. She could feel wave after wave of heat gush through her body, her arousal only intensifying as she came to terms with what had just happened. She had just nearly come on her commanding officers bed, the fact she had got nearly got caught only driving her desire higher. The alpha she wanted. The alpha she needed. She whimpered at the idea on Lincoln taking her, knotting her. Her boss, fucking her mercilessly until she came. Again and again and again.

 

Sliding her trousers down she yanked her ruined panties aside. She fumbled for her phone, her hands shaking with both nerves and need. Her glistening slit lay exposed on Lincolns bed, visible trails of her juice stained the sheets as she rubbed against them. With several clicks of her phone the deed was done. To anyone who had been in Lincolns bedroom it was obvious it was his, the photos Octavia would be saving for when she got home; imagining Lincolns rough jerky movements, the scent of his rut, the heat of his body against hers. Replacing her soaked panties and crumpled trousers she gathered the sex coated bedding and explored the house trying to find the washing machine. When she found it she immediately bundled the bedding in but as she turned to leave she spied the Alphas washing basket. Inside lay a mound of dirty washing, boxers, T-shirts and trousers. She felt her arousal running down her legs, spilling out of her like a unstoppable torrent. Dipping her hand into the basket she grabbed the first thing a pale green T-shirt. It was old an wrinkled, peering over the age she saw a pair of boxers. **_His cock_** has pressed against that... fuck! I'm such a pervert... Imagine if Lincoln found out! Fuck! Octavia exclaimed this time out loud "Come on girl, you have come this far, may as well keep going... She grabbed them groaning at how turned on she was. Returning to the bedroom she slipped both items of clothing into her bag and waited for the washing to be done.

 

Two hours later the bedding was washed and dried, the heat between her legs had grown to unbearable amounts and as soon as she finished replacing the bedding she left, Her house was a simple five minutes walk away but every step had her shuddering, her knees bending and her legs wobbling as the simple act of walking aroused her. Her mind and body slowed as she entered her house after maintaining such a high level of arousal and the impact of her first kill, she flung herself onto her bed, barely remembering to lock the door before doing so and fell into a deep sleep.

 

Clarke POV

 

The ice blue eyes slid open for the briefest moment allowing her to get the slimmest glimpse at the strangely familiar retreating brown hair. Clarke dreamed of safety as she often had but this time it was different, they had faces, they always had faces, but theses ones weren't her captors... the woman at least seemed familiar although she couldn't placed where woman and man sat with her. Tears flowed down the womens face whilst the man held her.

 

"Clarke! Clarke my baby! It's me, your Mum! Thank god you are awake." Exclaimed the women.

 

Clarke however knew it was a dream, some fresh torment, a fresh torture brought on to break her further. She knew she would never be safe, never be free. She was where she was meant to be. Inside her cage.

 

Clarkes raucous  laughter broke out sharp and loud causing her so called 'Mum' to recoil whilst the other man looked on. "You won't get me with this shit! You won't break me... I know you're not real." she screamed pulling furiously at her restraints. " I know you would never let me escape, i'm worth to much and besides I would remember Mum. See! I can just wake up! You can't trick me again!" she screamed her voice surprisingly strong. This time she turned her nails in ward into the palm of the hand whilst thrashing her restrained head at the neck brace. 

 

Before she could do serious damage to herself Kane unfroze and leaped towards the medical trolley that lay near Clarkes bed. "Hold her still Abby!" Abby looked on not recognising her daughter and the animalistic behaviour. "ABBY" he yelled "Hold her still!." Finally moving she held the Omegas head, as it tossed and turned from invisible demons. Her screams quietened to desperate, painful whispers "I would recognise Mummy and Daddy... where's Mummy and Daddy? Was I not good enough... They must have sent me for being an omega... Mummy... Daddy..." Her voice trailed off as Marcus injected the sedative into her arm and her body fell limp, temporarily free off the war that raged in her mind.

 

Abby blinked the tears away from her eyes, refusing to let them fall. She was an Alpha, she was strong she had to stay strong for Clarke and herself. The happy little ball of energy she remembered was gone, replaced by a broken girl. Abby would help fix her. 

  
Steadying her breathing she turned to Marcus " I see why the restraints are necessary now Marcus... how often has she done this?" she quizzed.

 

"That was the first time she woke up... uh, the fits aren't that common, we have only had 3 I think before this one. Abby, she will need time, time to heal. Her body is... almost ruined another month or two and it would've been too late. I haven't seen all the damage myself as we had our head nurse, Indra looked at her injuries. Actually I believe you met one of her daughters Lexa, Lexa Woods. Her sister Anya who was the one to go undercover identified Clarke. Her entirely family is incredible, I trust her with my life... She's an omega as well so I thought that,even unconscious Clarke might appreciate an omega over a Alpha or better. I hope that's ok? He questioned as he finished.

 

Abby felt a surge of feeling towards the thoughtful beta, one she hadn't felt in... well since Jake. "I, thank Marcus, its more than fine and what you have done for her, to make her feel comfortable, it means so much to me seeing as I can't provide comfort for her myself." she said expressing her gratitude. "I'm gonna go as it seems there isn't much I can do here... She doesn't even remember me... Thank you Marcus, for everything.

 

**2 Hours Later**

 

Abby reached to refill her glass, the bottle of whiskey half finished was her company from that evening. The fear in her babys' eyes... The lack of any recognition, she didn't know her anymore. 

 

God, she just wanted somebody who apreciated her for who she was. Not her power or money... Just herself. Somebody like Marcus.

 

She jumped as her phone buzzed. In her haste to grab it she sent it spilling onto the floor. The name flashing one last time before it went blank.

*1 missed call from Marcus Kane*

Whether it was the loneliness, liquid courage or her yet undiscovered feelings for Marcus she grabbed the phone and without hesitation called him back. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5k just as I promised! I cant say it will be regularly this long but we will see!

Marcus was without a doubt a little surprised when Abby called him back almost immediately. Her words slurred and her voice wobbly, she seemed shaken up at what had happened to Clarke earlier and to be fair, it wasn't that surprising.

 

Abby almost gasped with relief when Marcus picked the phone up, her drunk state doing nothing to hide her feelings of loneliness but moreover seemed to amplify them. She did't know how long they spoke but she knew that as they did her heart got lighter and lighter, her brain clearer and clearer. The bottle lay discarded, a bad habit and worse friend, replaced by Marcus. It was when the phone call ended and she realised two things, one her hands shaking a little and two she was smiling, that she realised that maybe, just maybe Marcus was beginning to mean something more than a friend.

 

****Next Day****

 

Abby raised her hand as she walked up to the stand and cleared her throat as the noise died down.

 

"Over the past few days many of you will have seen or heard either via the press or social media, that I have been distracted... cancelling events or arriving late, the other thing you will know is that I have been making regular, long trips to the hospital which is the reason for my lack of attention to my duties. For that I am sorry as that is not the Mayor you chose and not the one I will continue to be. I will return fully to my duties immediately, my health is in no way at risk. The reason I can return is because the situation has stabilised. As many of you know aged four my daughter, Clarke, was taken from me as I campaigned for this very position." She sniffled slightly and felt tears drip down her cheeks before turning to look at Marcus who stood off to her left just behind cover and smiled at him before continuing." The raid carried out by TDCPD on Azgeda inc that discovered an omega smuggling ring as you will have heard also found something else and I am so, so happy to say that she has been returned to me and is currently in care at TONDC hospital in a serious but stable condition. I want to thank you all, every last one of you for the support you have given me over the years as well for the future." the crowd roared as Abby finished and the flashes of camera lenses captured her emotional face, silent tears flowing down it.

 

As the cheers quietened once again Abby continued to speak "I would like to give special thanks to Officer Anya Woods who was the undercover operative on the mission and prime reason for discovering the ring as well as Raven Reyes an omega, taken by them who selfishly risked her life to save Officer Woods and others bye taking the bullet for Officer Woods who was then able to dispatch the assailant who may otherwise have taken the lives of several other officers. It gives me great honour to award Raven Reyes the Heda Cross for going far above and beyond the level of bravery expected by any citizen making her the fourth omega ever to be given this award. It brings me equal please to announce that Anya Trikru Cross for performance under pressure whilst in enemy territory.

 

As Abby said the last words, Raven supported by Anya on one side and a crutch on the other as well as a leg brace walked slowly onto the stand. Again the bright lights fluttered and snapped as the thunderous applaud from the crowd showed their wonder and gratitude. Nobody missed the way Raven shied away from the sound and the lights, nor the way Anya pulled her closer, whispering comfort into her ear. When the arrived at Abby Raven let go of Anya managing to stand on her own and accept the badge as well as shake her hand, ignoring the pain that lanced through her body and the numbness that was her leg. Anya then received her medal, somewhat more gracefully before Raven clutched to her again, they turned and waved to the crowd showing their appreciation for the support.

 

  
"I will now take any questions" stated Abby

 

Raven stood, cradled into Anyas arms shaking. She had gone from street orphan to slave to crippled celebrity star weeks. She wasn't used to getting so much attention, used to being ignored by everyone as she begged for money. Their had been a police escort to get her from the hospital to the stage Anya with her every bit of the way.. It felt weird, like people cared. She liked it.

 

Anya slowly moved with Raven towards the car to take them home. It was the first that Raven would be seeing the house and her room, Anya had spent the best part of the week renovating the spare room and adding railings around the house to make sure everything was suitable for for Raven. Having learnt the girl was a mechanic in training before her parents kicked her out and onto the streets she had even found some of the latest books and magazines that Monty, the TDCPD engineer had recommended.

 

The car stopped and Anya immediately leapt from her side of the car to where Raven sat and swiftly opened the door giving Raven the needed assistance.

 

"Welcome home Kiddo!" she exclaimed handing Raven a key "this is yours now, for as long as you need it to and of course so is the flat. Go on! Open it up!.

 

Ravens heart battered against her rib cage as the the door opened with a 'THUNK' her breathing shallow and narrow her entire world shrinking into the warm feeling of Anyas hand on her shoulder and the scent of her enveloping her. The door swung open to a hug. Green eyes and long brown hair. Anyas sister, Lexa, who also lived in the apartment. Raven jolted slightly as the alpha girl gave her one last squeeze before pulling back.

 

"Thank you, Thank you for saving my sister... I... I am so so grateful, words can't express it." exclaimed Lexa. "Whatever you need, space, time, comfort, food, anything, just ask us for it."

 

Again Raven was overcome by the amount of support, something she hadn't felt in years. "I uhhh, I will, thank you." she replied timidly. "If you don't mind can I see my room and move in?"

 

"Of course, of course. I hope you like it... I tried to personalise it to suit you a bit so it felt more familiar, I want you to be at home as me and Lexa here. If you don't you can change it of course... It really isn't a problem." replied Anya

 

Raven shuffled behind Anya to her room who stepped aside to let her open the door. Tentatively she gripped the handle and swung the door open peaking into the room. She felt the air rush from her lungs. "It's perfect." She whispered as she took in the cream walls decorated with pictures of her favourite car a 1967 L88 Corvette. A large bed and supporting frame stood in the middle of the room and to the left, a book case full of Engineering books and magazines, the likes she hadn't seen in years. She turned surprising Anya and pulled her into a big hug kissing her cheek. She blushed immediately feeling embers of want stir in her stomach. She backed away to see Anyas reaction before tasting the girls scent in the air. The alpha was pleased with herself.

 

"I uh.. I'm gonna go have a rest. If you don't mind? the asked Raven unused to being free to do as she pleased.

 

Anya unfroze, her face still in the same position that it was at the end of the kiss. "Feel free, we normally have tea around 6:00pm so maybe I will come wake you or get you then?"

 

"That'd be great, Thanks Anya, you have no idea how much this means to me." thanked Raven

 

Raven broke up breathing hard, a slight whimper escaping from her mouth... Where was she? The door slowly creaked open.

 

"Raven? You awake kiddo?" asked Anya as she walked over. Reaching down she flipped the bedside lamp on to reveal a Raven. A sheen of sweat covered her skin and her eyes wide in panic. Anya knelt down slowly "It's ok, you're safe now, here with me and Lexa" She slid onto the bed next to Raven nestling Raven against her chest. She ran a calming hand down the sodden hair of Raven and pumped calming, comforting pheromones into the air. Raven slowly started to calm down and wriggled trying to find a comfier position on Anya, her breathing became steadier. Slowly her sense came back to and she looked up from where her head rested on Anya as she felt Anyas breathing become strained. She moved again to look Anya straight in her eyes.

 

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

 

"I... you're pressing and rubbing into me." replied Anya gruffly her voice hoarse with need.

 

Turning bright red Raven realised with shock that she was grinding her ass against Anyas cock. She could feel Anya becoming harder as the alphas arousal bulged against her butt. She grinned to herself as she saw Anyas eyes darken with desire. She wants me... lets see how much.

 

"Whats sorry? you seemed... distressed... is there anything I can do to help?" she smiled feigning innocence as she continued to rub her clothed butt against he Alphas dick.

 

"Raven... Lexa will be wondering where we are..." said Anya

 

Raven stopped immediately realising that Anya didn't want her... who would want a tramp and a cripple though. She struggled frantically to stop the tears falling but was unsuccessful.

 

"It's because i'm crippled isn't it?" she sobbed now, the liquid salt falling freely down her face.

 

Anya grabbed the omega and looked her deep in the eyes, inching closer to her till they were separated by millimetres. "I don't care about your leg, your sexy Raven, so damn sexy and I want you so badly." She pressed her cock against the girls lower back jabbing her to show just how Raven made her feel. "I want you to be mine" Anya growled "I just want to get to know you better and I want you to be sure... rather than it just be reassurance that you are still lovable and fuckable and believe me you are. You are wonderful Raven Reyes, don't let anyone tell you otherwise! she nibbled at Ravens shoulder. Raven gasped and arch her back letting out a whimper of arousal. "Just wait for a while for me baby." she whispered huskily.

 

"I'll let you get cleaned up whilst i have a shower and tell Lexa to keep the food on hold." Anya rose not before leaning in to press a light kiss on the omegas lips.

 

Raven relaxed back into her new bed from where she was propped up on her elbows to kiss Anya, the scent of the alphas need covered the sheets and she grinned to herself. Go get em girl! Hoisting herself from the bed she pulled herself to the on suite bathroom and stripped naked. Looking down she could see clear strings of her arousal mixed in with the start of her bush that had grown since she was released from Azgeda. I wonder if Anya likes it shaved... Her engorged clit peaked out from underneath its lid as as Raven got in the shower and sat down on the stool, her clit screaming for attention.

 

Anya greedily sucked in air taking deep breaths as the cold water beat down on her pounding her skin like she would pound Raven her mind supplied. The water did nothing the help the throbbing cock between her legs, the desire for release refusing to abide. Her wet hands moved the the shaft, she was a big alpha, 9 inches long and 3 wide. She moaned, her muscles straining and the other hand pressing against the shower wall. Ravens tongue running up and down her length, licking at the tip collecting the precum.

 

Wetting her fingers with the shower water she started to gently started to rub small circles on it. She let her imagination run wild Anya between her thighs, her long tongue servicing her every need. The length and girth of Anyas cock... the taste of her cum. How she would feel as her pussy stretched around it. She slipped two fingers into herself pushing deep, Anyas cock would be bigger, she added another and mewled at the feeling she could feel the roaring inferno that had gathered in he belly move downwards and new she would come soon.

 

Would she like it rough or slow and passionate, Anya groaned at the idea of Raven looking up at her, gagging as the head of her cock pressed against the back of her throat. She almost came then. The feel or Ravens walls clenching around as she buried herself in her the gasps and moans, an exposed throat. Raven giving herself to her. She moved her hand faster and added her other, twisting ever so slightly as she moved them up and down her thick cock. The feeling as she claimed Raven, her knot popping into her, cumming in her and filling her belly with seed. Raven coming as she did, catching any cum that leaked out and eating it. With a roar Anya came shooting jet after jet of creamy white cum at the shower walls staining them.

 

Anya filling her up to her cervix, her knot popping into with a wet slurp as the Alpha pounded her vag, completing her. Feeling the hot cum sport into her belly making it swell with so much seed. Raven bit her fist as she came jerking erratically on her fingers feeling her inner walls clamp down on them searching for Anyas cock to milk dry. She moaned long and loud, hoping the fist in her mouth, the shut doors and sound of the shower would drown her out. Panting, she righted herself sitting up on the stool before licking her essence of her fingers imagining Anyas face. Finally she actually showered, washing her body of sweat grime and her juices. She emerged twenty minutes late to find Anya and Lexa at the table. She looked at Anya seeing and smirked. Any chocked on her piece of food and Raven laughed at Lexas bewildered face.

 

She hoped she doesn't have to wait long.

  
****FINN****

 

Finn sat in his hideout watching from the computer as the Mayors speech. He turned hearing a snort of disgust to see Emerson watching the same thing. Finn grinned as the Mayor said where her daughter was, the dumb bitch. Like Mother like daughter. Finn turned Emerson We gonna get that little slut back. Nobody robs from me and gets away with it. Never even got to fuck that little tight hole of hers either. She tasted damn fine though, strung up with her tits out presenting her three holes for me to use. The only thing they're good for. She's got nice blood as well, not to irony but nice and thick. Finn shuddered thinking of it.

 

Emerson grinned at Finns outburst, she is one of my best he grinned, having trained that whore myself I can guarantee it will be worth it. i'm not one to let a nice piece of work go to waste either." he laughed She'll have guards at the hospital now it's been announced though. We would be best waiting till she thinks she is safe, bide our time and then taking her." He planned maliciously

 

"Yea but she might have adjusted to society by then... Got better and she might think she is equal to us." exclaimed Finn "It'd be better to strike now!"

 

Trust me Finn, I've been doing this for years, we wait and even if she has readjusted you just get the pleasure of breaking her again... that's almost as fun as playing with her. Breaking her was so fun the first time, she bit an alpha who was training her, a colleague of mine. She was in her first heat, so scared. The face she made was so hot, we stimulated her for 72 hours straight, not letting her come. She offered her virginity for the chance to come, crying whilst she did... It was fuckin' great. He assured.

 

 

****CLARKE****

 

Clarke new what happened next, her first punishment. She was a dumb slut and had bitten an alpha who was training her how to pleasure her next maser, all she was good for. Her heat was in full swing and she had been scared. Useless. She new she had to obey yet she hadn't. Whore. She wanted to come, so badly. The vibe attached to her clit buzzed incessantly and she remember trying to grind her hips to push her over the edge. The cruel laugh as the masters denied her release again and again and again. She was brought to the edge 130 times over 3 days of her heat. the vibe stayed attached for 72 hours straight. She didn't come once. By twelve hours, it hurt by 24 it stung constantly, at some point she started crying, screaming, offering her virginity to get release, to be filled and fucked by everyone, anyone. She begged them like a bitch in heat. Bitch. She passed out sometime on the third day only to be woken instantly and for the torture to continue. She couldn't scream anymore, her voice didn't work. Her brain bending under the pressure. The chain around her neck buzzed with electricity shocking her and marking the 72 hour mark.

 

Clarke screamed awake her core spasming with pain, crying out until her lungs ran dry. It spread from there, filling her stomach. Her muscles straining at her bonds. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" she yelled her voice breaking. "ARRRGHHHH. MAKE IT STOP PLEEEASE. MASTER PLEASE!." She rolled and writhed in pain, shaking the frame of the bed as the burning pain only got worse. "MASTER! I'M SORRYYYYYYYY ARHHHHHHHHHH!" Clarke begged for her master to stop the pain she tried frantically to think what she had done to deserve this punishment. "I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A BAD FUCK WHOLEEEEEE!"

 

Lexa walked towards Clarkes room, it was tucked in a quiet corner of the hospital where the press couldn't access. As she neared two things hit her, first Clarkes scent and second faint screams. Clarkes. She tossed her bagel aside breaking out into a sprint, her feet pounding on the gloss finished tiles of the hospital, as she ran she pulled her phone out and called her mother, she had just finished her shift but was sure to be somewhere in the hospital.

 

"Mum!" It's Clarke! Come quick!" she yelled

 

Her mother didn't bother to respond.

 

Lexa threw the door open to see Clarke scrambling at her restraints, frantically bucking her hips into air as little as the bonds allowed. Lexa reeled back as the scent of Clarkes natural heat hit her full force, her first one since she was fourteen. Her screams had quietened into whimpers and gasps or pain mixed with desire and pleasure. Clarkes head whipped towards Lexa, her eyes glazed over unseeing. She let out a word which Lexa didn't quite catch, she moved closer ignoring the bulge that slammed against the front of her pants.

 

"Master..." there was a small delay before the as Lexas mind whirred about what she was saying, it not computing the first time. "Slave is sorr-sorr-sorry Master... slave d-d-d-do anything. Please... pllllease. Clarke begged.

 

Gasping Lexa rushed towards the bed, grabbed the shaking girl and lightly hitting her cheek. It didn't help. The girl cried out softly beneath her, calling to her so strongly. The repeated chant of master that passed the girls barely parting lips, a plea for help. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she twisted and roiled on the bed, panicking she grabbed the glass of water and threw it at the girl soaking her body and face. The girl calmed as she returned to reality from whatever tortures her mind conjured from the depths of her memory. Realising however she didn't recognise the person next to her she wriggled to the other side of the bed, her too thin form not making so much as a squeak on the bed springs.

 

"I... are you master? I'm sorry... please don't punish me." The girl contracted into herself realising she had just asked a direct questions to master.

 

"Hey, Clarke... Clarke. It's me, Lexa... you are safe now, I work for the police, we saved you from them... it's ok. Look at me pleas Clarke." she asked

 

Clarkes eyes flickered upward scared of some sort of trap, a trick to get her punished. "See, I carried you to the ambulance after we rescued you Clarke... remember for me" she asked

 

Clarke let out a little sob " No, 's not real, you're not real..."

 

"Clarke, I'm going to take your hand out the restraint now, I'm going to show you i'm real. She carefully unbuckled the harness and lifted the omegas hand into her chest, resting it on her heart. "Feel my heart beat Clarke, I'm here, I'm real... It's ok."

 

She unbuckled the rest of Clarke and pulled her up to rest against her chest, comforting pheromones mixing with the scent of Clarkes heat. Lexa holding Clarke till she cried herself back to sleep.

 

That's how Indra found them five minutes later, clinging to one another in a comforting embrace. Slowly sliding out from the embrace she lay the now peaceful omega down on bed and moved to flip the switch on the pheromone duct getting rid of the powerful heat that filled the room. She slowly slipped out the door with Indra to talk.

 

"She was panicking... she hit her heat and i think it threw her back to her first one... It will be the first time she has had real heat since then. It's obvious that the scars run far deeper than the marks on her skin... I called you as I could hear her screaming, she was in a flash back when I got here and when I woke her up she didn't think I was real. It's so sad Indra... she's is so beautiful and strong..." she explained, her voice getting angrier as she went on. "I hate those sick fucks who did this to her!" Lexa let out an anguished roar, feeling a surge of protection for the blonde omega. "She thinks she is useless, inferior! When she is so special! She's gorgeous." The pheromones pumped from her in waves, showing clearly her rage towards them.

 

Indra reached tentatively towards her daughter struggling at the need to submit, the power Lexa emitted almost overwhelming her. "Lexa, you need to calm down, she's safe now. Your scent is so strong, so full of anger, she might not be able to tell the difference between you being angry towards those bastards and herself. LEXA!"

 

Snapping from her anger filled daze she growled "She's not safe though! WE LOST THE BASTARDS WE WERE TRACKING! I WANT TO TEAR THEM APART, LIMB BY LIMB. THEY DESTROYED HER, I WILL DESTROY THEM"

 

"Lexa, LEXA! You need to calm down, it'll be fine, she will have a police escort all the time and guards here. The mayor has her own security as well. She will be fine. She needs you hover so cherish her, be there for her when she gets out of hospital, it's clear you care for her... be there for her as a friend or, if you both want it, more. Focus that anger into helping her." comforted Indra

 

Lexa calmed down, nostrils flaring as she breathed deeply "I... I will be there for her, Thank you. Maybe check on her to make sure she is ok..."

 

****Octavia****

 

O Woke and noticed two things, one it was the afternoon about 4:30 and two her was in heat. moaning, her heat throbbing, her nipples hard and her clit peeking from under its hood. She instantly ripped her top from her body and moved to undo the bra that restrained her tits seeing her flesh break out in goosebumps as it met the cold morning in, her nipples, if possible, becoming harder. Her hands roamed to her chest and she purposefully caught one pebble like nipple with her nails scraping and pinching at it. Pleasure mixed with the slightest bit of pain. She loved it. With the other hand she fondled her entire breast, rolling the beautiful mound in the palm of her hand. She let out a sharp gasp as she gave her left nipple an especially hard tug. Her pussy buzzed with pleasure, heat coming out of it like a lit furnace. She whimpered and dug the nails into her own breast leaving marks. She loved rough sex and one part of her wanted to try out her more kinky side... to submit completely to somebody she trusted and to be fucked like an animal. She hit herself across the face as she realised that that was the type of treatment Clarke had got... This was different though, it would be with somebody she loved... Lincoln. Would Lincoln fuck her like that? The sting to her cheek burned hot, she loved it. Suddenly she remembered yesterday, waking up in Lincs bed... taking his boxers and top.

 

She fished frantically for the bag they where in catching in by its handle and hoisting it up on the bed and tipping it out. Her other arm reached for her bedside table where her dildo was. She had two, a Beta and an Alpha as they were called, the beta smaller and without the synthetic knot. The beta was six inches and the only one she had used. Having only had sex three times and everytime with a beta she felt like the nine inch monster was too big, the knot at the base two inches long and four wide. She had no idea how realistic it was and presumed it was excessive. She took both. Feeling a fresh wave of arousal flood from her pussy. She also got her vibe out setting it buzzing. Just the sound made her whimper, knowing the heat between her legs would be sated.

 

Sliding a hand down below her jeans and wrecked panties she could feel the heat pouring from her core and cried out as she ran her fingers through the wet folds. She could hear her own slickness as she rubbed small, slow circles on her clit using the vibe, the other hand grasping frantically at her boobs, pulling and twisting her nipples, each tug sending a jolt of pain and pleasure to her soaked vagina. Her mind playing out some of her darkest fantasies. All involving Lincoln. God I need to fuck that. The idea of him, his huge cock pounding her as she came again and again, her arms bound behind her head and a gag in her mouth... "Fuuuu oooOOOHH LINCOLN!" she came her insides clenching at thin air, desperately searching for Lincolns dick . Come flooded into her panties staining the fabric dark. She hadn't even penetrated herself. She whimpered as her heat returned, her first orgasm done. Removing her hand from her pebbled nipplles she turned and reached for the smaller dildo before shimmying out her pants and soaked panties.

 

She worked herself up again with the vibe before discarding it and slowly entering the dildo and grabbed at Lincolns T-Shirt with the other one placing it on her face. She came crying out Lincolns name as his scent, so strong, it flooded her senses. The t-shirt entered her mouth and she her hips bucked as she tasted Lincoln, the dildo still moving, sharp, rough jabs into her G spot each time. Her back arching off the matress as sweat rolled down her stomach and across her body. She shook one last time before collapsing hard with a dull thump. Taking the shirt from her mouth she whimpered realising the taste of Linc would start to go before moving to lick the fake cock clean of her own release. She tasted herself, imagining Lincoln watching her as she did, a bulge pressing against his boxers. Wanting her. Needing her.

 

She rested for a minute as her heat subsided for a few, she kept eye on the monster dildo and Lincs boxers however, knowing that it'd return soon. It did, a blazing inferno of desire. A pool of lava that trickled to the rest of her body. She grabbed Lincs clothes, replaced the T-shirt on her head and wrapping the boxers around two of her fingers. She plunged them into her molten core, almost coming right then, the boxers collected the juices that had pooled around her thighs and that lined the inside of her, wiping her walls bare. She frantically fingered herself, wishing it was Lincs dick, wishing she could feel his knot, his balls slapping against her ass. Full of tasty cum, a full meal to make her stomach bulge with pups.

 

DING DONG... .... .... DING DONG oh you have got to be fucking joking. who the fuck was at the door! DING DONG "I'll be there in a minute" she yelled. She pulled her fingers out from her before peaking, still naked, to see the car at her driveway... Lincoln.... she whimpered. Oh god... she searched frantically for her top, tucking Lincolns in her top draw with her toys. Dare I? fuck it he either won't know or find it so hot when he fucks you. She rational brain protested bu her heat was in full effect disregarding anything it had to say. Carefully she shoved Lincolns boxers into her pussy, loving the way the wrinkled fabric rubbed all her inner walls at once. She tried to walk only to find the stimulation in her core to be enhanced. Each step, each leg movement twisting the fabric in some wonderful way. She did't bother with panties kicking them too under the bed and just pulled her jeans on. DING DONG "I'm Coming!" she cried. Walking gingerly to the door each step almost making her come she opened it.

 

"Hey O, umm you left this at mine holding her jumper, just thought you'd like it back." he said smiling "Are you ok? You seem... flustered?

 

"I... I'm in heat..." O blushed

 

"Oh... I uh" he stuttered in return "I'll just give you this and get going then... my uh," he gulped "my ruts starting soon so... bye..."

 

Octavia glanced down seeing his hardening cock show at through his shorts

 

"Don't worry, I appreciate it, are you sure you don't want to cum in?" O grinned, her heat and the alpha she wanted aroused in front of her making her bold "Drink some of this special juice I made."

 

If he didn't get the hint now, she was giving up on him.

 

He did. Growling at the omega he charged into the house slamming the door behind him. Octavia turning of the pheromone duct as he did. He roared possessively as O's heat filled the air, he could taste it.

 

"Bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Ranya (kinda) Lexa's feelings were displayed for Clarke, we saw the return of Finn and Emerson and O and Linc are gonna bang in the next chapter... Something about O just makes me wanna... well :) (there's a dirt thought for you all). Hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter! Love all the feedback, comments kudos whatevs! Love yall too! <3 xoxo


	9. No chapter this week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm sorry to say but there isn't going to be a chapter this week. My nan passed away and I just haven't really felt like writing anything... Sorry to disappoint but I hope you will all bare with me. Should be back to normal next week I hope.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far xx - Jancem21

Sorry about this guys.


	10. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linc and O do the dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... feeling a little better. Its a big change for me so it will take a while i guess. Here is some pure smut to keep you entertained. Sorry there is no clexa or anything else however next chapter Lexa brings a girl home. That's all I'm saying. Thank you so much for all the support you guys gave. It means a lot. xoxo <3
> 
> Jancem21

He pulled her top off throwing it to the side, forgotten, her bra came next as Lincoln didn't bother undoing the strap choosing simply to tear it from her chest revealing the tanned breasts and pebbled nipples he had fantasised about. Octavia gasped and let out a giggle as he pushed her down on the bed and straddled her. His hulking form dwarfing the small girl. Octavia felt the first press of his cock against her stomach and whimpered as she felt the heat run for at least seven inches. O tugged weakly at his shirt "off" she mewled, too overwhelmed to think coherently. Lincoln paused for a second to shed his top before diving towards O's pert tits. Using one hand he flicked at the hardened end whilst the other caressed her stomach, feeling the strong muscle beneath the supple skin, exploring downwards toward her core. Playing and teasing with the waist band of her trousers. His mouth attended the other nipple, his teeth and tongue gently rolling it and lapping at it. O came again, her nails digging into Lincolns back grinding herself against the length of his wondrous cock as she did. "oh OH OH GOD LINCOLN YES YES YES I'm coming!"

The boxers inside her, already drenched soaked up more of her come as she canted her hips madly. Lincoln ground back against, his large cock dripping precum into his own boxers and the smell of their combined arousal filled the air. He moved his mouth to O's neck who whimpered at the loss before crying out as he nibbled and licked at her exposed neck, biting softly teasing a claim. 'off' O panted tugging at Lincolns pants. Responding immediately Lincoln moved back and yanked his trousers and boxers down in one swift movement. His huge 9.5 inch cock springing free and bounced flinging drops of precum toward O. Octavia stared at it, the huge black cock stood full mast in front of her, almost as big as her forearm and as wide. Her breathing picked up as she moved from the bed to the floor and slowly wrapped both hands around it and heard Lincoln groan. "Oh god O." She looked up trying to seem innocent, her full eyes opened wide before lowering her tongue to lick the pre-cum from the tip. They both moaned as she moved over the slit in his huge cock all the meanwhile running her hands up and down the vast length fondling the knot that had started to form at the base of the great shaft. She continued with her tongue teasing and prodding at Lincolns patience trying to make him lose control. Finally he did and with a roar he thrust himself forward penetrating Octavias throat and the other hand moved to her neck, squeezing softly. Just enough to make breathing that little bit harder than it already was with 7 inches of cock buried in her throat. She gagged, and again retching before Lincoln pulled back leaving her gasping for air. It was primal now, a desire from both sides to dominate and submit. To fuck and be fucked. Lincoln buried his cock in her warm, wet mouth again feeling his own cock through O's throat where he chocked her. O gagged again and Licnoln pulled out but this time O chased the cock following Lincoln onto the bed in pursuit, strings of saliva connecting the two of them. "Take your pants off now O" Lincoln commanded. She did so gingerly revealing black lace panties that stuck against her wet pussy and skin. She pulled these off too unsure of herself suddenly. Would he be mad about his boxers? As they came off part of the boxers hung out of her small, tight vagina. Lincoln growled and went straight to push his pulsating cock deep inside her only to find his way blocked. "What is THIS!?" he yelled leaning over O who tilted her neck up her cheeks flushed red. "I... they... They are your boxers..." she squeaked out seeing Lincolns nostrils flair "I took them yesterday... I'm sorry, I just-I just wanted a part of you to help me through my heat and they smelt of you and... and your cock. I took a shirt as well... I'm-I'm I'm sorry daddy. I was naughty." She was almost crying now and her cheeks burned even more as she realised what she said, revealing one of her dirtiest fetishes.  _What if he hates me now? Or is disgusted?_

 

"It's okay baby girl." Linc assured her. O whimpered and almost came simply at being called that. "However you were a naughty girl and you need to be punished but that can wait. We can't have you being naughty can we baby girl?" O shook her head frantically "I'm Sorry." "Sorry what?" Linc said, "I'm sorry daddy." He reached for the tassel that hung out Octavias pussy and parted her drenched lips as he slowly tugged it out letting it unfurl, it was darker than normal is most places saturated by her come. As the last bit dropped out a fresh torrent of juices ran out staining O's legs and the  sheets beneath. Linc then took the boxers and bundled them up in his hands shoving them roughly into O's mouth. Linc's cock flicked from side to side as he moved back to see his work. "Do you like the taste of yourself baby? She nodded. "Good. Now, no moving, at all or I won't let you come." Linc grinned as O immediately stilled. He bent down to get his first taste of the furnace that was O's pussy lapping and sucking at the flood of juice that spilled from there. She tasted delicious "You do taste good baby, very good. Slipping a finger in it was instantly grabbed onto by her inner walls which clenched trying to find release. "Ooo You impatient girl. You can only come when I say ok?" he asked. Another nod of the head was the answer. He added another fingering exploring her wet, hot cavern finding exactly where she loved it and how seeing how deep she was. Judging by how tight her pussy was around the tips of his fingers she couldn't be more than 6 or 7 inches deep. He returned to her G-Spot repeated grinding into making her squeal into the gag, his tongue lapping at the hardened, exposed clit that was drowning in her own come.

 

Lincoln moved himself into a better position and lined his dick up with Octavia's tight hole, the tip running through the slick folds making small noises. "You want it rough baby girl?" She nodded. "Good." Lincoln plunged into her small vag, his cock too big to fit all the way in but he kept pushing, deeper and deeper making it fit. The tip of his dick gently tapped against O's cervix, roughly six inches in. She was so small and petite it wasn't surprising that her pussy was so tiny. He set a furious pace which had O screaming into the the come soaked gag in her mouth, muffling the sound. Each time the tip of his penis hit the cervix an extra shrill noise would be emitted. She clenched once. Twice. "You need to come?" She nodded frantically. "Three, two, one, come for me baby girl, come for daddy. She did. Her walls fluttering and clenching at the huge rod inside her, gripping at it for dear life. Lincoln still pounding her reached for the gag and pulled it out. "OH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD" oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK POUND ME DADDY." she screamed now able to speak. She arched her back up bucking into Lincoln as wave after wave of pleasure over came her. Finally she collapsed ,Lincoln still rock hard inside her, almost crying from relief and the power of her orgasm. "Thank you daddy." she whimpered. Lincoln retracted his diamond cock leaning down to suck on O's sweat covered tits his knot dragging against her stomach.

 

"Daddy, Daddy you didn't cum. Let me help! Fuck me till you cum daddy, claim me as yours so nobody else can pump me full of pups. Only you." Octavia's mind was based purely on instincts now, the desire for Lincoln and to sate her heat, the love she felt for Lincoln, unexplained but strong. so strong. She wanted to be claimed.

 

"But you will be sensitive and I don't want to hu-" "I do" O cut him off "I want it to hurt as you claim me. As your knot swells and pushes inside me I want to feel pain like I'm splitting in half and when you cum I want to feel each drop." Lincoln, their eyes made contact. "I want you, I want to be with you and I want to be a part of you. Claim me as your Omega."

 

Lincoln obliged driving into her sensitive cunt, this time not stopping at the cervix and popping it for the first time ever. His knot reached her labia and he looked up to ask permission from O who nodded once. He thrust in all the way, his tip piercing her cervix further and his knot stretching her wide. O whimpered as the pain mixed with pleasure as her pussy stretched to the maximum. Tears pooled in her eyes and she rested a hand on Lincolns stomach stopping him from pounding her. Lincoln gasped as he looked down, his entire cock deep inside her and showing a small bulge in her stomach. He groaned as O's fingers nails scraped his abs. He stood their letting Octavia adjust to his huge length before she let out a small whimper and tried to shuffle herself. "oh jesus fuck... it feels like your driving a baseball bat into me... It burns but it's so good. I've never felt so full. More, please daddy. Fuck me." O begged

 Taking it as a sign Lincoln slowly retracted and pushed forward again, each time a small squeak being emitted from Octavia as she lay there watching her stomach bulge with every thrust. This lasted for twenty minutes with O coming once before she decided she wanted the knot. "Linc, take me rough and knot me, make you your omega. Claim me and rip my pussy open with your knot." Lincoln obliged and pounded into her tight channel feeling pussy juice slosh around his cock, the knot blocking it from leaving. O could feel each plunge as the knot entered almost all the way before pulling back out. She needed more. "oh god linc, linc, knot me, im gonna come daddy. Knot your baby girl, fill her with your seed and make her carry your pups daddy." she screamed Lincoln obliged pushing himself in and feeling his knot pulsate, the energy running along his entire length as Octavias pussy closed around him anchoring the together. The first few inches of his cock stayed past her cervix as he came. Octavia could feel the warm, sticky cum being pumped into her uterus, what felt like gallons of seed. A sharp pain bloomed into bliss as Lincolns mouth found her shoulder drawing blood, she returned the favour and Linc roared anticlimactically in triumph of securing a mate to carry his pups. Claimed. She loved it. She was claimed. She had a partner, a future. She was Lincolns and he was hers.

 

"God O. You're so magnificent, you so so wonderful." whispered Linc in her ear "We'll stay knotted for a few hours now so I am gonna move us into a better position." As he did so O could feel a few fresh weak spurts of cum coating her uterus and shivered. She lay just to the side of Linc, his cock connecting the two, still rock hard, her hands resting on the prominent bulge of seed and cock that pushed at the upper wall of her uterus protruding out her stomach. She stroke him through her thin stomach, encouraging the last drops of cum to spill from him before resting her head on his supporting shoulder and feeling into a deep, satisfied sleep, still connected.

 

 


End file.
